Dissociative identity disorder
by jdc21
Summary: Kim Jongin dan Kim Kai, mana yang dipilih Do Kyungsoo KaiSoo/JongSoo/GS
1. Chapter 1

"Selamat pagi"

"Hei kau mengacuhkan aku?"

"Yak. Brengsek!"

Pria yang dipanggilnya itu hanya diam, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membalas perkataannya. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengambil sikat gigi lalu memberi sedikit pasta gigi dan mulai menggosok giginya. Ia tak mau hari nya dirusak oleh ocehan-ocehan tak jelas itu.

"Aku membunuh anak SMA yang kau temui kemarin omong-omong". Ia mengerjap kaget mendengar kalimat itu. Apa? Dia membunuh lagi?. Tapi dia tak mau memikirkan itu dan segera menyelesaikan acara gosok gigi pagi nya itu.

"Hei kau tak mau berbicara padaku?". Ia tak peduli, lebih baik ia pura-pura tak mendengar celotehan itu yang nantinya akan membuat mood nya rusak pagi hari. Ia melenggang pergi, keluar dari kamar mandi, dan meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya di cermin.

.

.

.

"Detektif Kim, ada kasus anak SMA lagi" ucap seseorang dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kantor polisi dan menghampirinya yang baru saja tiba.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya?"

"Sepertinya pelakunya sama dengan kasus minggu lalu, karena cara membunuhnya sama persis"

 _Tentu saja sama persis. Barusan pelaku nya sudah berbicara padaku._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di TKP, terlihat siswa SMA yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan mata ditutup oleh kain hitam yang tipis, jika siswa itu membuka matanya tentu ia bisa melihat siapa yang sudah membunuhnya, kaki dan tangannya pun diikat. Ia dibunuh, dengan cara dicekik.

"Pembunuhnya psikopat, dia membunuh dengan lengannya sendiri tanpa alat apapun, dia ingin menikmati wajah kesakitan dari orang yang ia bunuh". Pria itu menoleh ketika mendengar penjelasan dari tim forensik yang sedang mengumpulkan barang bukti di tempat itu.

"Apa ada sidik jari?" tanyanya. "Untungnya tidak ada, karena itulah kalian harus bekerja keras" ucapnya sembari tersenyum, senyum yang memiliki arti yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi, meninggalkan para Detektif yang sedang meneliti kasus itu.

"Kita lanjutkan di kantor saja"

"Baik Detektif Kim"

.

.

.

.

"Oke baiklah, sekarang kita bagi tugas. Kali ini kita harus menemukan pelakunya karena korban sudah ada dua. Kita tidak akan menunggu sampai ada korban ketiga bukan?"

"Han set byul kau selidiki ponselnya. Park jiwon dan cho hae ji kalian selidiki kerabatnya. Lee min ji kau selidiki di sekolahnya, apa ia pernah melakukan hal yg membuat orang manaruh dendam padanya atau tidak. Aku akan mengunjungi keluarganya"

"Baik Detektif Kim" ucap mereka setelah diberi mandat oleh Detektif Kim selaku ketua tim di tim pembunuhan.

Setelah anak buahnya pergi, dia pun pergi untuk mengunjungi keluarga dari korban tadi. Dia melangkah dengan pasti keluar dari kantor kepolisian seoul. Dia memasukin mobil Audi hitamnya itu dan tiba-tiba saja teleponnya berbunyi. Secepat mungkin ia masuk ke dalam mobil agar tidak ada yang mendengar percakapannya di telepon itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Hai Kim Jongin, kau tidak lupa dengan jadwal terapimu hari ini bukan?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Sejak kapan kau tidak sibuk?"

"Kai. Dia membunuh lagi. Dengan cara yang sama seperti ia membunuh siswa minggu lalu" dia mengucapkan itu dengan nada frustasi. Sangat frustasi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, tarik napas dan buang perlahan. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya. Dia membunuh dengan alasannya sendiri. Ingat itu" ucap gadis disebrang sana, ia mengatakan setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu malam ini Do Kyungsoo" setelah mengucapkan itu ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak, tanpa mendengar apa orang di sebrang sana setuju atau tidak.

"Yak. Hei. Kim Jongin sialan, dia selalu saja seperti itu" ucapnya kesal. Tapi tetap saja ia tersenyum setelahnya. Secepat mungkin ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada diatas meja dan pulang untuk berdandan dan bertemu Jongin malam ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Jongin tiba di sebuah tempat pemakaman siswa SMA yang menjadi korban itu, ia memberi salam pada kedua orang tuanya dan berkata akan menangkap pelakunya secepatnya. Padahal ia tau bahwa pelaku nya tidak akan tertangkap. Ia jadi teringat pertemuan singkatnya dengan bocah SMA itu kemarin.

 _"Yak. Boleh aku meminjam korek api?" ucap Kim Jongin pada anak muda di sampingnya. Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan korek api itu pada Kim Jongin dan kemudian menerimanya kembali setelah dikembalikan oleh Kim Jongin._

 _"Aku melihatmu tadi, mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Kim Jongin pada pemuda disampingnya. Terlihat dari sudut mata Kim Jongin bahwa pemuda itu tersenyum, ah tidak, lebih ke...menyeringai. "Aku bersikap begitu karena aku ingin, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau akan mengadukanku pada kepala sekolah? Atau pada orangtuaku? Adukan saja, aku tidak takut" pemuda itu berkata tanpa beban dan dengan santai ia menghisap rokoknya dan mengepulkannya dengan membentuk huruf o._

 _Target selanjutnya, batin Jongin. Ah tidak itu bukan suara Jongin, tetapi suara aneh yanh tiba-tiba lewat ditelinganya._

 _"Aku tidak akan melapor pada siapa-siapa, aku hanya bertanya mengapa kau memperlakukan temanmu seperti itu? Pasti kau punya alasan bukan?"_

 _"Tentu. Kau ternyata cukup pintar ya Ahjussi. Aku memperlakukannya seperti itu karena dia lemah, dia miskin, dia pintar, tapi dia tak punya teman. Maka dari itu aku bisa berbuat seenaknya. Sesuka hatiku. Ayahku adalah pemberi dana terbesar disekolah itu, jadi tak apa bukan jika aku membuat masalah kecil begitu?"_

 _Masalah kecil?. Ah lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar melewati telinga Jongin._

 _"Memang jika kau punya uang kau bisa berlaku seperti itu? Apa kau pikir dunia tidak berputar? Apa kau akan selamanya berada diatas? Apa kau tak berpikir apa dampak yang akan di dapat anak itu setelah kau memperlakukannya seperti tadi?"_

 _"Aku tak peduli dengan itu" setelahnya pemuda itu pergi menaiki bus yang sudah berhenti dihadapannya._

Jongin tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan pemuda itu kemarin, ia tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata, dadanya sesak, sungguh sesak, ia seakan kehilangan kesadarannya tapi ia menahannya, ia tak mau acara bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya itu gagal hanya karena ia kehilangan kesadaran dan orang lain yang mengambil kendali atas dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hai" ucap gadis dihadapannya itu. Ia tersenyum menanggapi, gadis ini cantik sekali. Dengan memakai gaun selutut warna hitam dan ada corak bunga yang berwarna keemasan, membuatnya tampak bersinar. Sungguh, Jongin jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya pada gadis ini.

"Ada apa, kau tampak pucat" Do Kyungsoo mengusap halus pipi Jongin, dan dibalas dengan Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, aku baik" hanya itu balasan dari Jongin, hanya untuk sekedar agar gadisnya tak selalu khawatir padanya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo perlahan, ia tak mau membuat hati Jongin terluka mendengarnya.

"Bisa kau tanyakan itu nanti? Kita sedang makan jika kau lupa itu" ucap Jongin sarkas

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, lebih baik selesaikan acara makan ini baru ia bisa menanyakan semua pada Jongin.

"Dia membunuh pemuda yang kemarin bicara padaku" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba ketika mereka baru saja menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh pelayan restoran itu.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat pemuda itu membully temannya, dia menghajar temannya itu seorang diri, dia merampas pekerjaan rumah temannya itu dan kemudian menyulut lengannya dengan rokok yang ia hisap" Jongin mengatakan itu dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat. Sesungguhnya ia tak mampu mengatakan semua itu, tapi ini demi kesembuhannya. Ia ingin sembuh.

"Sepertinya Kai membunuhnya karena perkataannya di halte bus kemarin denganku" lanjutnya dan kemudian ia menceritakan percakapan di halte itu.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia mencerna itu semua dengan baik, sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih bingung bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Kim Jongin, karena Jongin adalah pasien pertamanya yang memiliki penyakit seperti itu.

"Jadi... Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit demi sedikit masa lalu mu itu? Maksudku, aku tak bisa memberi tanggapan apapun selama kau tak menceritakan akar dari masalah itu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian di setiap kalimatnya.

Jongin hanya menghembuskan napas kasar, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menceritakan semua itu pada Kyungsoo terlebih lagi hanya Kyungsoo yang ia percaya. Tapi, bila ia menceritakan itu maka sama saja ia membuka kembali luka lama yang sudah akan mengering itu. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu, ia tak mau luka itu ia rasakan lagi. Sudah cukup baginya tersiksa karena luka itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, hari ini jadwal konsul ku sudah selesai kan? Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu"

Lagi, lagi dan lagi Jongin selalu menghindar. Batin Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa ceritakan itu padaku nanti, aku sungguh ingin membuatmu sembuh" ucap Kyungsoo dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam membisu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin termenung di depan cermin kamar mandinya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" ucap Jongin pada seseorang yang ia tunggu muncul.

"Kenapa? Hei Kim Jongin, jujur saja pada dirimu sebenarnya kau ini ingin membunuh mereka kan?" ucap suara itu

"Tidak Kai, aku tak ingin membunuh siapapun"

"Ck, kau ini. Kau itu dendam, dendam pada semua orang yang menjadi pelaku seperti kejadian di masa lalu mu itu"

"Tidak, aku tidak dendam pada siapapun"

"Kau dendam. Kau itu harus membunuh mereka agar orang-orang itu tak menjadi seperti dirimu yang sekarang ini. Ingat, kau harus teruskan dendam mu ini. Ini perbuatan baik Kim Jongin"

"Tidak Kai, aku tidak dendam. Aku tak peduli pada mereka semua, jangan usik aku lagi. Kau harus pergi, kau harus musnah"

"Hei Kim Jongin, aku ini dirimu. Bila kau ingin melenyapkanku maka kau pun harus lenyap dari dunia ini"

Jongin diam, tak lagi bisa menjawab perkataan Kai. Kai menyeringai melihat Jongin frustasi seperti sekarang, ia sungguh suka pemandangan seperti ini.

"Persetan dengan itu, kau harus lenyap Kai. Harus"

"Ah iya, aku jadi ingat dengan gadis itu, gadis yang kau sukai itu. Do Kyungsoo. Apa sebaiknya aku bertemu dengannya? Sepertinya akan menjadi semakin menarik" Kai tersenyum mengatakannya.

"Brengsek" setelahnya Kai tak lagi terlihat karena Jongin menghancurkan cermin itu. Ia meninju Cermin itu dengan penuh rasa benci pada Kai

"Jika kau menyentuh Kyungsoo sehelai saja, kau akan rasakan akibatnya Kai" Jongin memasuki kamarnya dengan lengan penuh dengan darah.

A/n : Haiii. Salam kenal, aku baru banget nulis ff di ffn. Makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya baca ff aku yang sebenernya ga jelas ini. Ff ini murni buatan aku sendiri, sebelumnya aku belum pernah baca ff tentang ini, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dengan ff lain. Dan bila kalian sudah selesai baca ff ini aku mohon, mohon banget buat menyampaikan komentar kalian di kolom komentar karena aku butuh banget komentar kalian, jujur ini pertama kali nya bikin ff genre kaya gini, biasanya cinta cintaan mulu wkwk.

Thanks^^


	3. Chapter 3 (UP)

Jongin terdiam di sudut kamarnya, ia memikirkan semua perkataan Kai. Apa benar ia memiliki dendam? Dan dendam itu adalah ia harus melenyapkan orang-orang yg melakukan perbuatan yang sama seperti yang terjadi padanya dulu.

Ditengah perdebatan dengan pikirannya, Jongin tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ah bukan dia bukan Jongin, dia adalah...Kai. Alter ego dari Jongin.

Kai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia membuka jendela disebelahnya, menikmati dinginnya kota Seoul, ia bersenandung kecil untuk menandakan bahwa kondisi hatinya sedang baik. Ia sudah tau kemana ia harus pergi.

.

.

.

"Jongin, ada apa tiba-tiba kemari?" Kai mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo, ia sudah bilang bukan kalau ia akan menemui Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Kai diiringi senyuman khas miliknya senyuman yang dapat semua wanita yang melihatnya akan terpana padanya. Tapi tidak untuk Do Kyungsoo, ia malah bergidik ngeri melihatnya, karena Jongin yang ia kenal tidak akan mengeluarkan senyum seperti itu.

"Kau bukan Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sembari melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.

Kai maju dan menutup pintu rumah Kyungsoo, ia ingin bermain sedikit dengan gadis manis yang disukai Jongin ini, ia penasaran mengapa Jongin bisa menyukai gadis ini, bahkan ia memendam perasaannya.

"Memang bukan" ucap Kai dengn terus maju hingga Kyungsoo tak dapat mundur lagi karena dibelakangnya adalah tembok

Kai maju dan menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia hanya tetap berdiri dan menatap lurus pada Kai, ia harus berani, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan ketakutannya.

"Selamat malam nona Do Kyungsoo, namaku Kai, Kim Kai. Kita baru pertama bertemu bukan?" ucap Kai sembari menyentuh halus pipi Kyungsoo.

Persetan dengan itu, kau harus pergi dari rumahku. Batin Kyungsoo

Kai mengikis jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mencium bibir Kyungsoo, dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sungguh, ini pertama kali nya untuk Kai dan rasanya sangat memabukkan. Kyungsoo sempat terlena atas perlakuan Kai padanya, tapi setelahnya ia mengerjap sadar dan melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Kai

"Keluar kau dari rumahku" ucap Kyungsoo penuh dengan nada marah.

Kai tertawa, ini sungguh lucu menurutnya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi? Bukankah kau menikmatinya hm?" Kai mendekat lagi

"Aku tak menikmati apapun, tadi adalah kesalahan ingat itu. Ah ya, dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi" setelahnya Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya

"Benarkah? Kau tak mau aku menemuimu lagi? Berarti kau melarang Jongin untuk menemuimu, begitu? Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan itu padanya. Sampai jumpa. Ah ya dan terimakasih karena kau melarang Jongin menemuimu itu berarti aku takkan pernah lenyap dari dunia ini"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai benar-benar pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo dan ia akan mengatakan semuanya pada Jongin.

.

.

.

"Tak ada sidik jariku bukan?" Kai bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang merenung di meja kerjanya.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" jawab pria yang mengenakan jas dokter itu

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, sudah cepat katakan bagaimana hasil penelitianmu terhadap bocah SMA itu"

"Tak ada sidik jarimu disana, kau tenang saja Kim Kai. Ah ya, jangan kau tandai mayat-mayat itu dengan pisaumu itu, kau bisa ketauan"

"Aku takkan ketauan, selama kau yang memeriksanya Park Chanyeol" Jika kau bukan temanku maka aku takkan sudi untuk membersihkan jejak kotormu itu.

"Kau bukan temanku, kuingatkan itu. Kau hanya berutang padaku"

 _Sore hari yang indah, dimana orang-orang yang bekerja mulai meninggalkan kantornya dan bergegas pulang untuk segera bertemu dengan keluarganya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, sore itu Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kampusnya, ia berjalan dengan amat riang._

 _Chanyeol yang dulu adalah Chanyeol si cupu, ia berjalan dengan mengenakan kemeja yang dikancingkan sampai atas, celana bahan, dan kacamata tebal yang selalu bertengger manis di hidung mamcungnya itu. Chanyeol pria yang baik, bahkan amat sangat baik, ia mau mengajarkan siapapun yang tidak mengerti tentang pelajaran karena ia merasa diberi kelebihan pada otaknya, sebenarnya tidak hanya otaknya, namun wajahnya juga._

 _Wajahnya tampan, bahkan dengan mengenakan kacamata tebal itu pun paras tampan Chanyeol tetap terpancar. Namun amat sangat disayangkan, ia hanya mahasiswa biasa yang kuliah dengan beasiswa, dan itu menyebabkan ia tidak punya teman karena kampusnya adalah kampus elit dimana para mahasiswa itu berasal dari kalangan berada._

 _Wajah riang Chanyeol sirna ketika acara jalan kaki nya dikacaukan oleh temannya, ah bukan dia bukan teman Chanyeol, sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa Chanyeol tak punya teman?_

 _"Hei pintar, kemarilah sebentar, kita main dulu, apa kau tak bosan kuliah pulang kuliah pulang hah?" ucap pria dengan paras yang lumayan tampan dan telinga yang ditindik_

 _"Tidak Sehun, aku akan bekerja" ujar Chanyeol menanggapi. Chanyeol sebenarnya takut, sangat takut untuk menjawab, tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada lagi yang akan menolongnya kalau bukan dirinya sendiri bukan?_

 _"Kau tak mau main sebentar disini? Aku akan mentraktirmu"_

 _Chanyeol langsung ditarik masuk ke sebuah kedai, ia langsung memberikan Chanyeol segelas minuman yang berwarna keunguan itu, yang sudah Chanyeol prediksi rasanya pasti sangat tidak enak._

 _Chanyeol dipaksa minum, dipaksa merokok, dipaksa untuk memakai ganja, dipaksa untuk meniduri wanita yang ia suka. Ya, mereka tau bahwa Chanyeol menyukai dewi kampus itu. Byun Baekhyun namanya._

 _Disitu Chanyeol tak tau harus berbuat apa, bahkan Baekhyun pun mau tak mau harus menuruti kemauan mereka. Mereka mengancam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahwa mereka akan mencabut beasiswa kalau tidak mau menuruti mereka._

 _Chanyeol hanya berdoa kepada Tuhan agar perlakuan ini segera berhenti._

 _"Hei kalian, sedang ada pesta kah disini?" ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja datang entah darimana asalnya_

 _Melihat ada seseorang datang Chanyeol dengan segera mengehentikan acara 'pemerkosaan terpaksa' pada Baekhyun dan segera memakaikan pakaian Baekhyun kembali._

 _"Ini bukan urusanmu pak tua, lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan ganggu kami" ucap pria dengan suara lantangnya itu. Dia Kim Jongdae_

 _"Kau bilang aku apa? Pak tua?" pria itu maju dan langsung meninju Jongdae dengan penuh amarah_

 _Teman-temannya pun tak tinggal diam, dia membantu Jongdae dan menghajar seseorang yang disebut pak tua itu._

 _Tapi apa daya, si pak tua itu berhasil menghabisi mereka. Dan membuat mereka lari meninggalkan tempat itu_

 _"Yak! Bahkan aku belum sempat menyebutkan namaku dan membunuh kalian, mengapa kalian pergi hah!?"_

 _"Terimakasih Hyung" ujar Chanyeol, dia sungguh berterimakasih pada orang ini karena telah menyelamatkannya. Terlebih pada Tuhan yang telah langsung mengabulkan doa nya itu_

 _"Namaku Kai, Kim Kai. Panggil saja aku Kai. Dan kau?"_

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol"_

Chanyeol tertawa miris ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Jika bukan karena kejadian itu ia tak akan mengenal sosok Kai. Sebenarnya ia sangat menghormati Kai, ia sudah menganggap Kai seperti kaka nya sendiri. Akan tetapi, sifat Kai yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu makin lama makin menakutkan, dulu memang iya dia hanya sekedar membantu membebaskan orang-orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dendam dihatinya terus bertambah dan sekarang ia membunuh. Ia tidak lagi menghajar tapi membunuh, membunuh dengan cara yang kejam

"Jika kau sudah selesai melamun aku akan pulang" kata-kata Kai sukses membuat lamunannya buyar

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan"

Jangan lupa untuk kasih komentar kalian dikolom komentar ya, aku bener bener butuh banget komentar kalian terhadap ff ini. Semoga ff ini ga macet ditengah jalan wkwk.


End file.
